Hypnotized
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Strangers in a bar! Part of The Challenge! writing between Marta TP and myself, this is the second, more to come!


As usual, Cosima was with Sarah and Felix at Jazzed, and as usual, she felt hollow inside. Beautiful men and hot women were all around the petite brunette, yet not one single person sparked any interest in her. Not in fourteen months, since Jessica ended things. The scientist sipped her red wine, watching her brother shamelessly hustle a handsome young man in glasses. They shimmied and bounced off one another. Felix grabbed the man and slid his thigh between the other man's own. He looped his arms around the man's neck, leaning into whisper against his ear. Cosima smirked at her brother's ability to find just the right man. Even if it was just for a night; she wished she could feel that again. She missed it honestly. Shrugging, she grabbed her punk sister's hand and dragged Sarah out to the floor.

"This is Collin!" Felix shouted in an introduction. "My sisters, Cosima and Sarah!"

Collin smiled in greeting and with that smile; Cosima understood the young man's appeal. He was bright eyed and hot in an understated way. He watched Felix as he gyrated and showed off. Fee grabbed the guy and they melted back into one another. Sarah found herself a breaded guy and Cosima lost herself in the music. She closed her eyes and began to flow with the pulsing music.

The petite woman danced like she thought. Her body dipped and swayed, her arms waving, and her arms were over her head. She bobbed her head in time with the songs beat. She felt a taller body join hers. At first, she thought it was Fee, but quickly squashed that idea when the scent and body was definitely feminine. She kept her eyes closed, losing herself in the fantasy of the stranger. She knew once she saw the woman, the spell would be broken.

The soft body molded itself to Cosima's. She felt gentle hands take her hips and they moved as one. They stepped to the left, stepped to the right, backwards, repeatedly. Cosima felt her numb body waking up. There was a pulsing buzz that began to flood through her blood stream. She had no idea what the woman looked like, just what she felt like. And she liked what she felt like.

Slowly, with her eyes still clamped shut, Cosima turned in the taller woman's embrace. Her palms slid up her arms, to the shoulders, and finally she wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck. She fit her thigh between the mystery woman's own. The scent of the woman's shampoo assaulted her senses. Cosima moaned out loud. She pressed her face against the other woman's throat. The mystery woman's hair tickled her cheeks and eyelids. Cosima felt the smile spreading across her lips and her soul thawed a little more. She opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to check out the taller woman.

She found herself looking at a small beauty mark located just below soft pink lips. Cosima's brown eyes travelled up, as the mystery woman's perfect lips curved into a charming grin. Her nose was small and fit the adorable face perfectly. Still, Cosima's eyes moved over the other woman. The hair was a mess of blonde curls and her eyes were sparkling and hazel.

"I'm Delphine," the blonde whispered. The woman had a soft French accent that made Cosima's heart race a little more than it had been. She stared at the soft mouth for a moment, hypnotized. The voice rolled over the smaller body, and settled between her thighs.

She shook her head lightly, and smiled. "Cosima," whispered the smaller girl, as butterflies took up residence in her stomach.

"Enchantee," Delphine giggled into the brunette's ear. She moved her thigh against the smaller one still pressed between her own. She nudged hers against the juncture of Cosima's legs, causing the smaller girl to moan.

"Enchantee," the brunette gasped. A grin spread over Cosima's face as heat flowed through her small body. She pressed closer to Delphine's body, and her hands fisted in the blonde curls. She couldn't stop herself. She ground her pussy against the taller woman's pressing thigh. Their eyes were locked, hypnotized to one another.

"Fuck," the brunette hissed. The fluttering butterflies became bats in her stomach. She found herself dragging the blonde's mouth to her own. She savagely kissed the other woman.

Delphine responded just as desperately. Her hands slid from the petite woman's hips to cup her ass through her leggings. She felt so right against Cosima's body. The blonde yanked the small body even closer to her own, as if that were humanly possible. It was no longer obvious where one ended and the other began. Delphine had never felt such desire for another woman before. She knew, as a scientist, that sexuality was a spectrum, but she'd never actually considered bisexuality for herself. That was until she'd walked into Jazzed bar and saw the dreadlocked brunette swaying on the dance floor. Delphine had not been able to resist walking to the edge of the dance floor.

The small woman's eyes were closed behind the glasses. Her hands waved and bounced over her head. Her rings and bracelets caught the lights from the cheesy disco balls hanging from the ceiling. It was the enigmatic, hypnotic. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to her. Delphine's mouth went dry, but the nook between her thighs was far from dry.

One step became two steps, until she was standing beside the brunette. She slid into the space behind the shorter woman. She carefully fit herself against the petite frame. She placed her hands carefully on the small squirming hips. Delphine was sure that any moment the dreadlocked girl would jerk away so she was pleasantly surprised to feel the small figure melt back against the French woman's body and her small, soft hands placed themselves on hers.

Slowly they rocked together, even though Delphine was taller than the brunette, she fit nicely against the blonde's body. A groan escaped the lips as she breathed in the scent of the wax Cosima used to maintain her dreads. Her skin was clean and fresh, not overly scented by any one scent. The excitement that had begun to pour through her body quickly became a burning flame.

When the brunette moved, Delphine began to ache, she was certain now that the brunette was going to leave her embrace. But instead she smiled as the petite woman simply turned in her arms. The sweet faced woman slid her small hands along Delphine's skin. Electricity buzzed through the blonde's body, where the small fingers touched.

Delphine moaned. The woman's eyes were still closed. This peaked the French woman's curiosity. But the petite hands curled against Delphine's face and she was hypnotized again. The dreadlocked woman began touching like a blind person, her fingers caressed the blonde's cheeks, nose, eye lids, and lips.

The small woman's lip curved into a smirk, a cocky little grin that fanned the flames that were inside of the blonde. Their bodies pressed even closer together. Sighing, Delphine moved her hands to the brunette's hips and pulled her against her own body. The other woman sighed and slid her thigh between Delphine's.

Then those eyes opened. The world stopped and it was only Delphine and the small brunette in her arms. No one else existed.

"I'm Delphine…"

The spell hadn't been broken when Cosima had opened her eyes and looked at the taller woman. Fourteen long and lonely months since Jessica left her and her soul had frozen, dissolved when the woman spoke her name. The glazed hazel eyes staring down into hers began to melt the iceberg that was living inside the petite woman.

Cosima stepped away from Delphine. The French woman's forehead wrinkled unhappily at the loss of physical contact, but quickly relaxed as the dreadlocked girl interlaced her small fingers through Delphine's. She pulled at the blonde and she followed without a hint of hesitation. She was just unable to refuse the other woman.

Cosima lead them down the stairs to the abandoned basement. She pulled Delphine into the fire stairs and blocked the doorway with a chair. "The upstairs door is broken, no one can access it. I used to bartend here over the summer." Cosima grinned like a fiend and grabbed the blonde. They had plenty of time before the bar closed.

Delphine was so aroused that she was swaying on her unstable legs. The brunette pressed her body against the blonde and steadied her. The smaller, sturdy body fit into her like a puzzle piece. She had never felt anything as powerful as the way her body and soul responded to the young woman who was pressing her body against Delphine's own.

Cosima's hands once again fisted in the mass of blonde curls, and she lifted her mouth to Delphine's. She slowly and wickedly flicked her tongue against the blonde's soft lips. They moaned, as one, as her lips immediately parted. Cosima thrust her tongue into Delphine's mouth. She tasted like sweet wine.

The blonde's body tingled. Non. Her body throbbed. She'd never been more alive than she was at that moment; in the grasp of a stranger. An incredibly hot stranger, true, but a stranger never the less. Few words exchanged, and Delphine was ready to explode. She was hypnotized by the small woman. They continued to kiss, deep, hard, mouths bruising one another's.

Cosima's sharp teeth snagged the blonde's lower lip and bit down. Delphine cried out, passionately. The brunette felt the wetness between her thighs growing heavy. She shoved her hand into the blonde's skirt, right into her panties at the sound of Delphine's aroused cry. The French woman was soaking wet.

The blonde leaned against the wall, her damp palms pressing to hold her steady but failing. She whimpered as the small fingers circled her hard clit. It was a feeling like she'd never experienced. Not even when she'd touched herself. Her pussy ached to be filled. Then she was. Cosima pressed two fingers deep into Delphine, her fingers seeking and finding the small spongy spot that made the woman crazy. The French woman was kinda of stunned at that. No one had ever found that spot except for herself.

Cosima felt the walls of the French woman's pussy clamp down on her fingers as she tapped the spot. Delphine was writing against her touch. The blonde was wet and hot, it was so erotic. The French woman was so fucking tight. Cosima pressed her thumb against the small clit and felt the small bump hardened. She deepened their kiss and sucked on the blonde's tongue. Delphine felt the weakness from the kisses. Her body's response was intense.

"Co-si-ma," the name came out as a croak. "I… God… I can't stand anymore!"

The brunette chuckled. "I'll hold you up, Delphine." She slid her leg between the longer legs of the other woman. Then she began to fuck the blonde harder. Suddenly she pulled her fingers from the woman and looked at the slick digits. Then she brought them to her own lips. Her tongue snuck out and she lapped the sweetness.

"God, you taste so fucking good," Cosima moaned. She slid her fingers towards Delphine's lips. She thrust the tips of her fingers into the French woman's mouth. She moaned, as she licked and sucked her own creams from the petite woman's fingers. It was so extremely erotic.

Delphine has honestly never tasted herself before. But sucking her arousal from the petite woman's fingers was so incredibly hot! Then Cosima pulled her fingers free and replaced them with her mouth, roughly kissing the woman. Tasting herself in the smaller woman's kiss was even more exciting than from her fingers.

Cosima broke off the kiss and growled, "Take off your clothes." Delphine hurriedly began to strip her clothes from her body. The flames licked her skin from the inside. She pulled the white tank top off and the black bra quickly followed. She dropped them on the dirty floor of the stairway without a second thought. She slipped out of her well-loved boots and shoved her mini skirt and tights off of her hips and down her smooth thighs. She stood in front Cosima proudly. She knew her body was very desirable.

Cosima felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the beauty in front of her, but honestly that was the only part of her that was dry. Her skin was damp with sweat and her pussy was flooding with her need for the blonde woman's touch. But not yet, she wanted to taste Delphine's sweetness right from the source. Cosima sank to her knees, right on the dirty floor of the fire stairs. The bare (shaved? Waxed? Hmm) pussy mound of the sexy blonde was directly in front of her.

Cosima cocked her head to the side, her dark eyes studying the artwork on the woman's left thigh, hip bone, and top of her pubic bone. Hypnotized by the dark ink, she leaned over and traced the black lines with the tip of her tongue. She started with the thigh, just above the knee. She followed the mark to her smooth hip and over it joining the end of the design on her pussy mound. She broke the skin contact, and began to trace the curves with a fingertip. Delphine sighed hungrily and parted her thighs invitingly.

Delphine felt the smaller woman tracing the lines of the tattoo she's gotten on a whim late year. She was unable to move, her body held captive but her longing. She was in a trance as she watched the dreadlocked woman tasting her salty skin. The French woman was so stimulated by the woman's touch. Her thighs were smudged with her own creams. Delphine braced herself against the wall and reminded herself to breathe as Cosima's tongue crept across her mound and dipped into her lower lips.

Cosima moaned as she felt the body underneath her began to tremble. The dreadlocked girl buried her face into Delphine's pussy. She licked and sucked the slick lips before pressing between them and finding the small clit. She savored Delphine like the finest of wines. Her tongue slashed across the blonde woman's clit and plunged inside with two fingers again. She found the g-spot again and stroked it roughly.

Delphine froze, she felt her body tense up. The petite brunette began to slowly and gently work her tongue against her clit. She probed the tip against the hood of the blonde's clit and tenderly moved it from side to side, groaning with pleasure as she felt the taller woman sag against the wall with a soft cry of want.

Delphine cupped the back of Cosima's head and pressed her face into her body. She couldn't stop the grinding of her hips against the brunette's mouth. She was groaning as those amazingly skilled fingers pumped into her and worked her g-spot. She was so close to coming. She felt that familiar zing rushing over her and her body licked the flames of Cosima.

"Baise-moi! Please! Co-si-ma!" Delphine's head was shaking back and forth. "Fuck me! I'm going to come!" The French woman was losing control as orgasm pressed closer. Delphine's hips rode Cosima's fingers and tongue. She screamed as her creams spilled out on to the brunette's tongue.

Cosima grabbed the blonde's ass and pressed her against her mouth. Her eager tongue licking up every drop that spilled from the French woman as she shivered her way down from her orgasmic high. Slowly she let the blonde's oversensitive clit pop from her lips and Cosima gently pulled her fingers free of the blonde before he slithered up her body. She kissed the dazed woman and slowly slid her creamy fingers into the blonde's mouth and kissed her. They shared Cosima's fingers between them.

It was something Delphine had never considered, how erotic sharing a kiss with a woman while tasting herself. She'd thought about kissing girls since she was young. Never acted on the curiosity though. She was lost in Cosima's kiss, blindly following the smaller woman's lead. She's follow her like a lemming right off a cliff.

Cosima broke the kiss and smacked her lips together obscenely. She grinned wickedly, "You taste like honey and almonds! How can that be?" She gently wrapped her arms around the other woman and lazily cuddled her.

"I do not know." Delphine whispered, her mind still in awe over what just happened. "No one has ever said this to me before." She stuttered just a bit, as she rested her cheek against the smaller woman's dreadlocks. "Cosima..." Her voice dripped with discomfort but resolve. "I have never... I mean... This is my first time..." She waved helplessly.

Cosima looked up at the blonde and grinned that wide smile that warmed the French beauty from head to toe. The blonde shifted her body and reached a trembling hand towards Cosima's still dressed body.

"It's alright, Delphine," the brunette said softly and slowly. She didn't want the other women to feel pressured to do anything she wasn't ready to do. "You don't have to do anything." Her body screamed in denial of this statement. "It's really okay. Obvs." She stepped back away from the blonde's body.

But the other woman looked shocked. "Non! That is not what I meant, Cosima!" Delphine began to panic when she lost physical contact with the woman for the first time since she stepped on to the dance floor with her. She sensed the other woman's withdrawal and she didn't want that at all. She grabbed the petite woman by the hand. "I fear I will not satisfy you with my inexperience!"

Relief slithered off of Cosima's flesh. "That's not even an issue Delphine. You just touch me and I'm satisfied." She took the other woman's hand and slid it into her leggings. "I want you, Delphine. Feel how you affect me?"

The French woman slid her fingers between the smaller woman's lower lips. The brunette was so wet that Delphine's fingers easily slipped in between them. "God, baby, you are so wet your clit is so hard!" She tapped at the brunette's clit. She thought about how she touched herself when she masturbated. She thought about how she teased herself. And then she showed Cosima.

Delphine pushed the brunette against the wall and shoved the other woman's leggings down to her knees. Just her knees, and then her mouth claimed the small brunette's lips. Their tongues were dancing, teeth bumping, lips sucking, and caressing one another. Delphine was still completely naked, yet Cosima seemed so much more exposed even though she was still mostly clothed. Cosima moaned against the other woman's mouth.

Dauphine considered every touch that she'd ever done to her self. And she did it to Cosima. She stroked the tips of her fingers over the small clit. She fucked two fingers deep into the other woman's pussy. She wrapped her free arm around the petite girl and clung to her. She kissed Cosima, as she felt the walls of the brunette's pussy tightened around her thrusting fingers. Delphine's palm kept hitting Cosima's clit. Each time it struck, Cosima would whine. That really turned Delphine on.

The French woman flipped their positions. She took the brunette and pressed her against the wall of the stair well. Delphine pulled her hand free from Cosima's pulsing pussy and slowly, holding Cosima's dark eyes, she brought her slippery fingers to her lips. The brunette moaned out loud as she watched the the French woman breathed in her scent before slowly sliding the tips of her fingers in her mouth and sucking Cosima's unique flavor into her mouth. She tasted even better than Delphine's own arousal.

Cosima moaned as she watched the French woman consume her sweetness. Unlike the blonde woman, Cosima had often tasted herself, from her own fingers, lover's fingers, and lover's lips. It was a heady and powerful experience. It made the small scientist very aroused and seeing the inexperienced blonde woman so thoroughly enjoying her unique sweetness, made the petite woman feel slightly insane.

The blonde pushed the other woman's sweater from her shoulders and began to kiss her neck. She didn't intentionally leave marks but when she lifted her head she saw small pinkish bruises forming on the smaller girls neck. Instead of feeling ashamed the French woman was quite pleased. She smirked against Cosima's collarbone.

"Cosima," Delphine whispered. "I want to taste you."

The desperation in the blonde's voice had the petite scientist shoving her pants completely down. She kicked off her shoes, those black booties she loves so much. She stood before Delphine, looking straight at her face. She was searching through hazel eyes for any sign of rejection or discomfort. All she sought in those eyes was desire. The only thing left on her body was a small black tank top and a bra. Delphine's hands make quick work of the shirt and bra.

Cosima was the most beautiful thing that Delphine had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was pale but toned and begged to be touched. There is no hesitation and Delphine's touch. It was like once the blonde made her mind up about something, she went for it 100%.

Cosima was trembling; desperate to be touched, but not pushing her luck with the inexperienced blonde. Delphine slowly sank to her knees in front of the brunette. She put her hands on the young scientist's thighs and pushed them apart. She was immediately assaulted with the scent of Cosima's arousal. Nothing had ever turned her on more than the heat coming from the petite woman.

Delphine began to slowly bite on her lover's thigh. She flicked her tongue over the swollen lower lips. It was a very exciting experience for the young blonde. Cosima leaned back against the wall, opening yourself wide for the blonde. She slowly brought her face close, fear was the only thing that kept her from just being enthusiastic. It was easier than she thought. Addicted from the first taste, Delphine slowly circle the smaller woman's clit. Cosima griped the wall, moaning softly.

"Yes, Delphine! Just like that!" She wouldn't last long. Something about being with the blonde, her body was losing control quickly.

Delphine smiled and she pressed two fingers inside, searching slowly for the smaller girl's g-spot. It wasn't difficult to find and she wrapped her lips around Cosima's clit while running inside the other woman's pussy. Her moans and gasps urging Delphine on, encouraging her. She knew that she was pleasing the small brunette.

"Please, Delphine," Cosima couldn't stop herself from reaching out and putting her hands on the shoulders of the blonde woman. "More fingers, fuck me!"

Delphine slipped a third finger inside of Cosima. The small brunette lost all control then. She screamed, and had an earth shattering orgasm. She didn't even have time to warn the French woman that she was coming. She experienced a moment of horror as she realized how very what she was.

But Delphine marveled at all of the wetness. She slowly pulled her fingers from inside of the Cosima. She stared down at her hand and felt the wetness on her cheeks. As a huge smile broke out on the brunette's face as she realized that she wasn't being rejected by the blonde.

Cosima pulled the shocked beauty into her arms. She held on tightly. It had been awkward but one of the best experiences of her life. Delphine was still grinning proudly.

"Wow! Co-si-ma!" The French woman smiled. "I made you come! You made my whole hand and face wet!"

Cosima blushed. "I didn't mean to, Delphine. I don't come that hard every time. I'm so sorry."

Delphine pulled away and looked that the brunette with serious eyes. She cupped her face with both damp hands. She still was reeling with the force of her orgasm. But this was very important. She made the brunette look at her right in the eye.

"The was the single most erotic experience of my life. The way you touch me, I will never forget." Delphine smiled. "But the way I touched you, even though I wasn't certain of how to touch you, is the best experience of my life. Knowing it was because of MY touch that you were so wet... Oh that is Devine."

The two women snuggle together against the wall. It may have been the first time that they touched but it certainly was not going to be the last.


End file.
